ciel phantomhive as a cat YAOI
by Otakugrl101
Summary: ciel Turns into a cat and can't stand being adored by Sebastian. he starts to get out of control and mad but soon Sebastian calms him down. hope you enjoy. YAOI ALERT boy x boy if u don't like it don't read it.


WARNING THIS IS A YAOI FAN FICTION ( boy x boy ) IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT THEN DON'T READ IT. ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE IDEAS IT'S FROM A MANGA.

Ciel as a cat: based on the manga ( YAOI ALERT )

Ciel was on his way back after a long and tiring day. The trip back was crammed as he had a dog-human in the back . He was insisted to take care of the creature so he did and he held full responsibility for it. It's name was Pluto.

" urgh" moaned Ciel as he let his head flop back on the back of the seat.

" a long day is it now bocchan" laughed Sebastian as he saw Ciel lay back.

" shut up and get on with your business" demanded Ciel as he pointed effortlessly at the door.

" yes my Lord " replied Sebastian as he stood back to the door ready to jump. He didn't look back and jumped out the door.

It was quite a journey with a double breed in the carriage. Mey-rin was put with the leather straps in her arms to control the journey but due to a minor fall she cracked her glasses and was not capable of her sight in her right eye so bard took over.

Ciel looked out the window as a fist of wind hit against his face brushing its cold hands across his cheeks. He lets out a slight sigh as he places his head and upper body weight onto his left hand as he tilted his head left.

" you seem tired Another busy day eh" said bard as he noticed Ciel dozing off

" yes well it's my duty to serve a meal on a silver plate" replied Ciel in a sarcastic tone

" but you never served a meal you got a erm... human dog thing" explained finny as he put a puzzled look on his face

" it was sarcasm finny" replied Ciel in a quite put off mood.

Soon they arrived home

" hello bocchan nice to see you're all tired I have prepared some tea with a letter" stated Sebastian as he put his right hand behind his back and bowed slowly in front of Ciel.

" letter?" questioned Ciel as he started to open it.

" yes lau sent it I must admit he is a terrible writer" explained Sebastian as he offered Ciel the cup of tea.

Ciel opened the letter and noticed what was inside. His face grew a wide shock of surprise. He folded and left it in his hand. Sebastian started to undress Ciel ready for rest.

" what has he put. I can't stand you hiding a secret from your butler. So please tell Me" pleaded Sebastian as he started to undo the buttons of his shirt. He then threw his bed clothes over his shoulders and started to do up the buttons.

" we have business with lau tomorrow and don't let the fire burn out" replied Ciel as he crawled helplessly into bed. He rested his face in his pillow and fell straight asleep.

The next morning

" bocchan I have prepared some of your fav... bocchan what happened" Sebastian paused and ran up to Ciel

" erm... It's not what you think... I erm..." explained Ciel

" why are you so so... CUTE oh my bocchan look at that face oh those ears so soft" stated Sebastian as he started to stroke Ciel.

" get off " Ciel shifted side ways to face the window as his ears flattened. " I didn't want to be a cat"

" bocchan..." said Sebastian as his heart was crushed after seeing his ears drop suddenly.

" no... don't bocchan, me I didn't want this and now you go all adore on me so just leave me alone" with that said Ciel stormed out the room. He walked slowly down the hallway as he then realised that he was still a bloody cat.

" shit! I can't let the servants see me like this. So where to hide oh..."

Ciel looked To his left as he saw a tree. He thought if he could climb it he would be away from all the drama.

He slowly clawed his way up panting each pounce by pounce and branch by branch.

" I thought cats were agile creatures but apparently not". Ciel was cuddled up with his face in his knees as he started to worry. His ears dropped again and stars low.

" what... What if I don't turn back". Ciel looked to his right as he saw Sebastian walking past. He breathed heavily as he walked outside towards him.

" bocchan come down" said Sebastian as he begged for him to jump into his arms.

" will... will you catch me " replied ciel as he was ready to jump.

" of course my Lord" explained Sebastian as he threw his arms out for ciel to jump into.

Slowly ciel lifted his right leg and pounce removing the other a couple seconds after. He was getting closer to the ground but at the last moment Sebastian caught his legs together and had ciel in a sitting position on his shoulder. He carried him slowly to his bedroom.

" right so erm... let's see open your mouth bocchan" demanded Sebastian as he placed ciel on a chair.

Ciel opened his mouth wide as Sebastian looked in. Sebastian then opened his and placed his tongue on top of ciel's . He started sliding it back and forth, as his tongue slid across ciel's rough tongue he started to undo his buttons. He then lifted his hand and placed it around ciel's side and rubbed it up and down across his back. Ciel started to blush and started to squirm around.

" we shall continue this after tea " explained Sebastian as he lifted up Ciel and placed him on The bed.

Later

Soon ciel was cuddled up against Sebastian in a ball purring loudly as he slept the night away.

The end


End file.
